La lavande pousse même en Ecosse
by Ploosh
Summary: N'empêche, ça m'a travaillée toute l'année cette histoire, et comme Drago était trop occupé , alors forcément j'ai cogité. J'arrêtais pas de penser à ses superbes yeux couleur marécage boueux et puant
1. Chapter 1

Bien évidement, rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling

Prologue

Pendant des années, j'ai cru être amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.

Il faut dire qu'il représentait tout ce que je pouvais désirer. Il est riche, Sang-pur, beau, et il a le sens de la répartie.  
>Comme il est le plus riche, un des plus intelligent et le plus charismatique des Serpentard, naturellement il est devenu CELUI avec qui il fallait être pour ne pas être jugé totalement hasbeen. Même ces deux idiots de Crabbe et Goyle l'ont compris. Donc, pour être bien placée dans la hiérarchie de l'école, il fallait être l'amie, ou mieux la copine de Malefoy. Et tomber amoureuse de lui.<p>

En première année, je me suis approchée de lui, pas trop mais assez pour devenir son amie, celle avec qui il parlait de tout et de rien et se moquait de Potter et compagnie. En seconde année, je lui ai prouvé que j'avais moi aussi de la répartie. En troisième année toute l'école savait que j'étais amoureuse de Drago, que Drago m'aimait bien et malheur à qui se dressait contre nous, particulièrement un de ces affreux Gryffondor. Drago a quand même réussi à faire condamner à mort l'hippogriffe de cet imbécile d'Hagrid alors qu'il était innocent (l'hippogriffe, pas l'imbécile).

C'est en quatrième année que les choses ont changé. Oh, c'était subtil, mais soudain, je voyais combien les autres avaient grandi, combien certains devenaient encore plus laids qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà – pauvre Goyle- alors que d'autres embellissaient. Mais pas Drago, non, Drago restait à mes yeux comme il l'avait toujours été. J'ai bien été au bal de Noël avec lui, mais ce n'est pas lui qui a accroché mon regard, pas lui que j'ai observé toute la soirée.  
>Ne vous méprenez pas, j'aimais Drago, mais il y avait cette … <em>personne<em>.

Cette _personne _qui m'intéressait seulement parce que contrairement à toute cette foutue école, elle semblait ne m'accorder aucune importance. Sauf quand j'insultais quelqu'un. Alors que par Merlin, même cette cinglée de Loufoca Lovegood s'écartait quand j'arrivais dans un couloir, me cédait le passage quand je marchais. Et on ne peut pas vraiment dire que Loufoca ait eu un jour le sens des convenances (suffit de voir ses affreuses boucles d'oreilles radis, ou son collier bouchons de Bièraubeurre) ou le moindre instinct de préservation (sinon elle débiterait moins de bêtises au sujet d'animaux bizarres et aurait au moins un ami). Alors si même Loufoca me prêtait attention, toute autre personne dans cette école aurait du faire de même non ?

C'est pour ça qu'en cinquième année j'ai décidé que _cette personne_ qui m'ignorait allait apprendre à me craindre et à s'écarter sur mon passage. J'ai insulté ses amis pour attirer son attention, j'ai usé et abusé de ma toute nouvelle position de préfète de Serpentard pour lui faire les pires crasses – c'est fou ce qu'un première année de Poufsouffle peut être crédule, et un Serpentard corruptible. Mais rien n'y a fait. Les insultes n'avaient d'effet que sur ses amis, les bombabouses que les Poufsouffle faisaient exploser près de_ cette_ _personne _ne servaient qu'à faire chuter leurs points (de façon faramineuses certaines semaines, je dois bien l'avouer) et les Serpentard que je payais pour l'embêter ne récoltait que souveraine indifférence et dans le pire ou le meilleur des cas un soupir las.  
>Même Drago alias l'Antéchrist, que <em>cette personne<em> devait sûrement haïr, n'obtenait plus rien en l'insultant. Alors qu'à 14 ans il avait quand même réussi à obtenir son attention pleine et entière. Bah là, plus rien, mais alors rien de rien.

C'était même pas comme si _cette personne_ se moquait de tout, oh non loin de là ! C'était juste nous, moi, les Serpentards qui ne l'intéressions pas. Et cela m'exaspérait. Moi, je ne voyais plus que _cette personne_, je voulais qu'elle me regarde, qu'elle me parle, qu'elle me montre de l'intérêt. J'ai même fait partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, et bien que j'ai trouvé agréable de pouvoir retirer des points de façons totalement arbitraire, j'aurais aimé qu'on me prête plus d'attention. Mais non, alors que TOUTE l'école nous maudissait, que SES AMIS ne rêvaient sûrement que de nous envoyer un Furunculus en pleine figure, bah non, c_ette personne_ leur disait de laisser courir, et retournait simplement à ses occupations, même après qu'on l'ai interrompue pour lui retirer des dizaines de points pour des motifs totalement futiles.

Ah par contre, pour courir au Ministère de la Magie faire quelque chose de totalement stupide, comme défier une douzaine de Mangemorts aguerris avec seulement une poignée de sorciers de premier cycle, là pas de souci. Mais réagir à une toute petite réflexion mettant en scène sa maman et évoquant quelque pratiques zoophile, là plus personne.

_Cette personne_ est frigide.

C'est ce que je me suis dit. Et j'ai passé tout l'été entre la cinquième et la sixième année à tenter de penser à autre chose – Drago Malefoy, la beauté de Drago Malefoy, l'argent de Drago Malefoy, Drago Malefoy, comment j'ai enfin séduit Drago Malefoy par mon indifférence (vu que j'étais trop occupée à essayer d'attirer _son_ attention, j'ai par inadvertance attirée celle de Drago, pas de pot) et encore Drago Malefoy- mais badaboum, il a suffit d'arriver sur la voie 9 ¾ pour que j'oublie tout ce que j'avais fait durant l'été.

Et à l'école, non seulement ma frustration a augmenté, on avait encore MOINS de cours en commun ! Je vous jure, j'aurais même été capable de continuer les Soins aux Créatures Magiques si j'avais pu me retrouver avec cette personne. En plus ça aurait sûrement été un tête à tête vu qu'AUCUN sixième année sain d'esprit n'aurait poursuivi les cours du demi-géant. Mais non, il a fallu qu'une personne assez folle pour m'ignorer soit en même temps assez raisonnable pour abandonner les cours de Soins. Qu'ai-je fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ?

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas il a fallu que _cette personne_ prouve qu'elle n'était pas frigide en prouvant par l'étendue de ses crises de jalousie à quel point elle pouvait être jalouse. Ma vie est un enfer.

Forcément tout ça, ça m'a fait déprimer, ignorance, moins de cours en commun, et elle en aime un autre. Forcément, cet imbécile de Drago, malgré tous ses problèmes l'a remarqué. Et il m'a dit LA chose :

« Dis, tu serais pas amoureuse toi ? »

Grrrr.

« De toi mon chéri ? » , j'ai répondu.  
>Et c'est à ce moment que Drago m'a parlé de <em>cette personne<em>, en disant que j'étais amoureuse.

Ca m'a retournée. Comme si je pouvais aimer _cette personne._ Même si on omettait son absence totale de beauté (quoique ça s'est amélioré, en même temps difficile de faire pire), de richesse, de manière, de bon sens, de goût etc... _cette personne_, c'est _une fille_.

Je ne pouvais PAS être amoureuse d'une fille, c'est contre-nature, la preuve : c'est mal vu, mes parents m'aurait déshéritée et comme elle est pauvre je n'aurais pas pu vivre avec son argent et j'aurais du travailler, ce qui est absolument contre-nature. Et puis, c'est une Gryffondor. Le mal à l'état pur.

N'empêche, ça m'a travaillée toute l'année cette histoire, et comme Drago était trop occupé à essayer de tuer le vieux fou (je l'ai appris plus tard), bah j'avais personne pour me distraire, alors forcément j'ai cogité. J'arrêtais pas de penser à _ses_ superbes yeux couleur marécage boueux et puant, aux espèces de nids à poussières qui _lui_ servaient de cheveux, à la bosse qu'_elle _avait probablement dans le dos à moins que ce ne fut une scoliose due aux 50 livres qu'_elle_ portait en permanence (QUI peut avoir besoin de garder le Syllabaire Lunerousse, l'Histoire de Poudlard et Les Noms célèbres du monde magique contemporain dans son sac TOUS LES JOURS?) et le pire c'est que si j'aurais détesté ces choses sur n'importe qui d'autre, sur _elle_, j'aimais ça.

A la fin de l'année, j'en ai conclu que j'avais sûrement eu un jour un petit béguin pour _elle_, ce qui expliquait mon envie d'avoir son attention, mais que comme j'avais mis le doigt dessus, ça allait passer.

Grossière erreur. J'ai pensé à _elle_ tout l'été. J'ai même rêvé d'_elle_. Et pas que des rêves tout gentillets , plutôt le genre de rêve qui vous conduit à courir prendre une douche.

Froide.

En plus, comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pris le pouvoir entre-temps, bah elle n'est pas revenue à Poudlard pour la septième année.

Elle a rien manqué, c'était une année pourrie, les Carrow étaient nuls comme profs, et puis bonjour l'ambiance, dans un cimetière on aurait plus rigolé qu'ici.

Et évidement, à la fin de l'année, _elle_ s'est pointée comme une fleur avec ses potes et son chéri. Et forcément il y'a eu quelqu'un pour avertir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui est arrivé avec une bonne centaine de Mangemorts. Et quand il a proposé d'épargner tout le monde en échange du Balafré, moi j'ai proposé de lui filer le Balafré. Ca a été mal pris. McGo m'a forcée à partir de Poudlard avec tous les autres Serpentards, mais surtout, _elle_ m'a regardé comme si j'étais un sous-produit de l'humanité.

Sept ans à vouloir attirer son attention et quand je l'obtiens, c'est pour ça, franchement, y'avait de quoi déprimer.

Et à la fin de la Bataille de Poudlard comme on l'appelle maintenant, quand le Balafré et compagnie ont gagné _ elle_ s'est mise officiellement en couple avec cet idiot moche et pauvre de rouquin. Et moi j'ai cru que mon cœur avait gelé tellement j'ai eu mal.

Mais comme le château a été détruit, il n'y a pas eu d'examens, et McGo a proposé à ceux qui le souhaitaient de revenir faire une septième année et de passer leurs ASPICS. Je suis sûre qu'elle va accepter. C'est pour ça que je suis en train de préparer ma malle pour Poudlard. Pas que les ASPICS m'intéressent particulièrement, non, plutôt parce que même si je dois finir déshéritée par mes parents pour ça (toute façon au pire, j'irai voir Drago, il est riche, et il m'aime bien), je le jure par Merlin, cette année, je l'aurais _elle_.

Pendant des années, j'ai cru être amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.  
>Aujourd'hui, je sais que je l'aime, <em>elle<em>, Hermione Granger.


	2. Elle a deux tours d'avance

Elle a deux tours d'avance

Aujourd'hui, après être passée chez Drago pour qu'on transplane ensemble sur la voie 9 ¾ ( parce que je REFUSE d'avoir à attendre le train seule comme une paumée en mal d'amis), on s'est retrouvés à King's Cross dans un compartiment vide du Poudlard Express. Ni trop en avance, ni en retard, comme toute personne bien éduquée qui se respecte – c'est à dire pas grand-monde, et sûrement pas un Weasmoche, la preuve, eux sont arrivés presque en retard, en fait, je suis même certaine qu'ils seraient arrivés en retard si _mon_ Hermione n'avait pas été là (on est dans mes pensées, je l'appelle comme je veux) tellement la Belette traînait des pieds, et vu comment la fille semblait collée à la bouche du Balafré (pire que deux escargots en rut) vu que lui va directement aller à l'académie des Aurors si on en croit la Gazette. D'ailleurs, ça devait énerver Hermione parce qu'elle ne cessait de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer.

Ils sont passés devant notre wagon pour monter dans le train et par la fenêtre on entendait Weasmoche râler.

- « Mais enfin Ron, si tu trouve ça tellement ennuyeux de revenir à Poudlard, rien ne t'y forçait, tu aurais très bien pu accepter ce poste au Ministère »

- « Et passer toute une année sans toi ? Je t'aurais trop manqué. Mais franchement je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens absolument à passer tes ASPIC, tout le monde sait que tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre génération, tu aurais pu avoir n'importe quel poste n'importe ou, après tout, tu fait partie du Trio qui a vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui. »

- « Parce que je veux obtenir un poste pour mes capacité, pas parce que je suis l'amie d'Harry Potter, on en a déjà parlé »

Le trajet fut tranquille, considérant la réputation de Drago, personne n'osait rentrer dans notre compartiment, excepté la petite Greengrass qui a entraîné sa meilleure amie avec elle, c'était bien.

Astoria est vraiment différente de sa sœur autant Daphné est réservé autant Astoria est extravertie, et très drôle c'est à ce demander comment elle a été répartie à Serpentard. Son amie, Mélissa Earthridge est plus calme, elle ne cessait de la calmer quand Astoria s'emballait sur un sujet ou un autre. Mais je dois dire qu'on ne s'est pas ennuyé, elles ont de la conversation ces deux petites. En plus ça m'arrangeait, vu qu'elles sont en 7ème année, il y a des chances que je me retrouve souvent avec elles, autant les apprécier un minimum.

La Répartition a été aussi ennuyeuse que d'habitude, et cette année, c'est la vieille McGo qui a du faire le traditionnel discours du directeur, elle avait pas l'air enchantée. Elle a ensuite présenté les nouveaux profs d'Étude des Moldus (un inconnu insignifiant et puis je fais pas étude des moldus donc …) de Défense contre les Forces du Mal (qu'est ce que McGo avait fumé quand elle a décidé d'engager Lee Jordan?) et de Métamorphose (une certaine Pénélope Deauclaire, une ex-Serdaigle je crois). Après j'ai pas suivi grand-chose parce que Weasmoche a décidé de rouler une énorme pelle à mon Hermione en plein milieu de la grande salle et j'étais bien trop occupée à imaginer 50 façons différentes de le tuer pour faire quoi que se soit d'autre. On a des priorité dans la vie ou on n'en a pas.

Le lendemain, ce bon vieux Slug (comment voulez-vous que je respecte un être mi-homme mi-morse) nous a distribué nos emplois du temps. LE PIED ! La moitié de mes cours sont en commun avec les Gryffy. Je vais donc pouvoir mater Hermione en Métamorphose, DCFM, Astronomie et Arithmancie (quoi ? Je suis pas QUE sublime et sexy j'ai aussi un cerveau). Et pour parfaire ma journée, on commence par un double cours de Métamorphose. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait à Merlin, mais il a exaucé mes prières, la prochaine fois je lui demande de faire disparaître Weasmoche de la surface de la terre.

Surtout que ce scolopendre baveux a passé la moitié du cours collé à Hermione, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'énerve et lui chuchote énergiquement d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y était parce qu'elle voulait suivre le cours ELLE . Weasmoche fille qui était à coté a semblé l'approuver (j'aime Weasmoche fille). Weasmoche a boudé et tout le monde a eu la paix.

Le reste de la semaine s'est déroulé tranquillement, mis à part le fait que Mélissa et moi, qui faisons Sortilèges nous nous retrouvons en cours avec les Serdaigles, pendant que Drago et Astoria se retrouvent en Potion avec les Gryff (faut que je demande à Drago de surveiller ce que Weasmoche fait, cet imbécile serait capable de faire exploser son chaudron et de blesser mon Hermione). Mais je dois dire que les cours de Sortilèges sont presque devenus mes cours préférés, en fait ils le seraient si mon Hermione était là. Mais je dois avouer que se retrouver assisse avec Mélissa, à coté de Loufoca Lovegood e est assez distrayant, elle n'écoute pas la moitié du cours, raconte des choses totalement hallucinantes sur des créatures imaginaires et connaît plein de potins même si elle semble s'en ficher comme de sa première chaussette. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ri en cours. 

Deux semaines se sont écoulées comme ça, entre fous rires en Sortilèges, envies de meurtre en Métamorphose (de ma part aussi bien que de la part de mon Hermione puisqu'elle a fini par mettre Weasmoche fille entre elle et la Belette pour pouvoir d'après ses dires « travailler en paix ») et bonheur inégalé en Arithmancie ou je peux observer Hermione à ma guise sans aucune interférence et sans que Weasmoche mâle soit dans les parages. Par contre, je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'on a bien pu faire en cours, il faut que je pense à emprunter les notes d'Astoria.

Elle et Mélissa sont vraiment très intéressantes, j'avoue que ça me change de Daphné et Millicent. Pas que ces dernières soient pas agréable ou autre hein, mais disons qu'entre Daphné princesse des glaces et Millicent en dehors du Quidditch rien n'existe, les sujets de conversation sont parfois limités. Là au moins, avec Astoria, on trouve toujours un truc à dire ou à faire, s'en est même parfois épuisant, heureusement Mélissa et son sourire doux sont là pour calmer Astoria quand elle s'emballe ,comme par exemple quand elle a voulu se baigner nue dans le lac en pleine nuit (ce qui ne l'a pas empêchée de se baigner habillée en fait).

Drago est égal à lui-même en apparence : froid, hautain, il terrorise la moitié de l'école et méprise l'autre. Mais je crois qu'au fond, ça le blesse que certains le considèrent comme un dangereux Mangemort en liberté. Alors qu'il n'avait pas le choix, même le Balafré, qui pourtant le déteste l'a reconnu. Donc il s'occupe en me racontant ce que font Hermione et la Belette en potion (quoique je le soupçonne d'édulcorer les choses pour pas me blesser parce que sinon, Potion serait le seul cours ou l'Affreux Roux n'embrasse/touche/tripote pas Hermione). Mais qu'est ce qu'elle peut lui trouver ?

- « Il est célèbre maintenant. »

- « Drago ! Elle n'a jamais été attirée par quelqu'un juste parce qu'il est célèbre. »

- « Bah, elle est sortie avec Krum hein... Enfin passons. Euh, il joue au Quidditch, elle sort qu'avec des joueurs de Quidditch, faut t'y mettre Pans' t'auras plus de chance. (Impossible, j'ai le vertige sur un balai). Il est pauvre, roux, insupportable et mal-élevé. »

-« Oui, et moi je suis blonde, parfaitement supportable, je sais me tenir et j'ai de l'éducation. Pour ce qui est de la pauvreté, ça peut s'arranger quand mes parents apprendront que j'aime une fille et qu'ils me déshériteront. »

- « C'est vraiment pas gagné n'est ce pas ? »

- « Euh, tu veux une réponse franche ? »

C'est décidé, la première étape, ça va être de faire comprendre à Hermione qu'elle mérite nettement mieux que la Belette , ensuite l'étape 2 sera de lui montrer que celle qu'elle mérite c'est moi, moi, moi, et juste moi. Drago est d'accord avec moi. Surtout parce que la première étape consiste à se moquer de la Belette. 

Maintenant à chaque cours quand la Belette tente une approche, Drago balance une de ces remarques dont il a le secret sur les obsédés sexuels/les couples mal-assortis/le fait que les roux devraient être bannis parce qu'ils sont laids etc... J'aime Drago Malefoy (mais seulement à titre amical hein, si je dois le tuer pour avoir Hermione, je le tue).

Bref quand on ne passe pas notre temps à médire sur les Weasley (oui parce que Weasley fille est bien trop proche de mon Hermione pour que se soit honnête, donc on médit) , on discute avec Astoria et Mélissa. Moi j'aime bien parce qu'Astoria est complètement délirante mais elle est très cultivée, et Mélissa est remarquablement cynique quand elle s'y met en plus d'être une des plus intelligente de notre année. Et puis ce sont les seules personnes à traiter Drago normalement et pas comme s'il était un dangereux psychopathe près à tuer tout le monde à la moindre remarque désobligeante. Je ris encore en repensant à la tête des autres quand dans la salle commune, Astoria a dit à Drago de bouger son popotin disgracieux du fauteuil parce qu'elle voulait s'asseoir.  
>Ah ça y'a pas à dire, Astoria est bien loin d'avoir la froideur de Daphné, c'est à se demander si elles sont sœurs.<p>

En cours de Sortilèges, on se retrouve comme toujours, Mélissa et moi, assisse à la même table que Lovegood, qui entre deux coups de baguettes magiques, nous raconte une histoire sur des animaux étranges nommés Joncheruine qui s'infiltre dans les cerveaux des gens et les rendent bizarres. Et elle nous dit qu'Hermione a sûrement du être infectée parce qu'hier, alors que Luna était avec Belette femelle dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Hermione s'est soudain mise a hurler sur l'Affreux Roux en disant qu'il était le croisement d'une limace et d'un , apsitateur ou aspirateur, (Luna savait plus très bien) et que ça serait bien qu'il la laisse faire ses devoirs tranquillement parce qu'elle commençait a en avoir, et je cite – ras le cul- qu'il passe son temps à lui baver dessus à chaque cours et quand elle faisait ses devoirs, et que Malfoy avait bien raison quand il comparait Ron a une ventouse répugnante. Puis elle était partie dans le dortoir des filles en plantant la Belette.  
>Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie.<p>

Mélissa me regarde en souriant en coin depuis ce cours. C'est très étrange.

-« Alors, Pans', qui est ce ? »

-« Qui est ce quoi ? »

-« Quand Luna nous a raconté ce qui s'est passé chez les Gryffys hier soir, tu t'es illuminée, tu avais l'air ravie, alors sur qui as-tu des vues , Weasley ou Granger ? »

-« Que quoi ? Non j'ai... non je n'ai pas … enfin tu vois »

-« Pas vraiment non » rit Mélissa « mais tu sais, je dois dire que j'espère que c'est Granger, déjà parce que Weasley serait une horrible faute de goût, il est roux et ne sait pas se tenir à table, ça ne colle pas du tout avec toi. Et puis, si c'est Granger, peut-être que je te dirai un secret » ajoute-t'elle en souriant.

OK, grillée.

Et puis c'est quoi son secret d'abord ?

Enfin de notre cercle manque plus qu'Astoria découvre que j'ai le béguin pour Hermione et ça sera le pompon. Quoique, si Mélissa est capable de garder sa langue, avec Astoria, j'ai peur que ça fasse le tour de Poudlard avant que j'ai le temps de dire Quidditch. Parce qu'Astoria a vraiment le don pour dire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête aux moments les plus inopportuns et elle semble physiquement incapable de garder un secret.

N'empêche, maintenant, la Belette ne touche presque plus Hermione en cours, c'est un soulagement, j'ai enfin arrêté de dessiner des têtes de morts dans la marge de mes cours de Métamorphose. Heureusement parce que je crois que ça me donnait un coté psychopathe peu seyant.

En Arithmancie je continue à mater Hermione au lieu de suivre le cours, Astoria me passe ses notes.

Et en Astronomie, j'ai des pensées bien plus terre à terre. Qu'est ce qu'on s'en fiche des étoiles qui brillent dans le ciel quand on peut regarder Hermione briller sur Terre ?

Et puis lors du dernier cours de DCFM, on a fait un cours pratique sur les sortilèges de Défense, Draco et moi on faisait équipe et quand il a lancé son sort, j'ai été propulsé sur Hermione (qui elle faisait valser la Belette d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce). Je lui suis littéralement tombée dessus. C'est le plus proche contact physique que nous ayons jamais eu. C'était génial. Elle est tellement belle. Et elle sent bon. Et j'étais à CA de ses yeux, vous saviez qu'il a des paillettes dorées dans son regard en fait ? Et en me relevant j'ai du m'appuyer sur elle. Puis comme je suis bien élevée MOI, je lui ai proposé ma main pour l'aider à se relever.  
>J'AI TENU LA MAIN D'HERMIONE GRANGER.<p>

C'est la plus belle semaine de ma vie.

Drago dit que je suis folle.  
>Mais qu'est ce qu'il y comprend lui à l'amour ? Hormis son balai, il n'aime rien. Et oh je n'aurais pas du dire ça maintenant j'ai des images de ce que pourrait faire Drago avec son Nimbus 2001 dans les vestiaires. Berk.<p>

N'empêche, il reconnaît que ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Hermione plus que ça quand il fait une remarque sur son copain qui lui lèche les amygdales. Donc que soit elle trouve qu'il a raison et que c'est dégoûtant, soit elle trouve qu'il a raison et que c'est dégoûtant ET elle n'aime peut-être pas la Belette autant que ça. Même si la théorie de Drago c'est qu'Hermione n'aime que les elfes de maison et les hippogriffes et c'est surement pour ça qu'elle sort avec la Belette, il est pauvre et crasseux comme un elfe et buté comme un hippogriffe. Moi je vous dit que c'est juste parce qu'Hermione commence à se rendre compte que celle qu'il lui faut, c'est moi. Même si on ne s'est pas parlé depuis le début de l'année sauf lors de l'incident en DCFM.

Mélissa elle se contente de sourire en coin.

A la fin du mois de septembre, il faut bien reconnaître que les choses n'ont pas vraiment avancée dans l'Opération Hermione. Elle est toujours avec Weasmoche, copine toujours hyper serré avec Weasmoche fille (ça cache quelque chose, mais Drago dit que je suis parano), et semble toujours à peine savoir que j'existe, et encore si Drago n'avait pas fait exprès de m'envoyer sur elle, je ne suis même pas certaine qu'elle se rappellerait de mon existence.  
>Ma vie est nulle.<p>

Mélissa dit que je devrais essayer d'aller lui parler. Pas forcément en dehors des cours, mais juste lui dire bonjour lors des cours qu'on a en commun, lui glisser de temps en temps un commentaire sur le cours, et puis voilà.

Je lui ai dit que je ne voyais pas bien en quoi ça allait m'avancer. Hermione ne va pas devenir mon amie simplement parce qu'on se dit deux mots en cours sur le cours.

Mélissa a soupiré et a dit que parfois je lui rappelle vraiment Astoria. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si c'est une insulte (Astoria peut être épuisante parfois) ou un compliment (après tout c'est sa meilleure amie).

Puis elle m'a dit qu'il était temps qu'elle me dise son secret parce que sinon, dans 10 ans on verra Hermione mariée à la Belette pendant que finirais seule mangée par mes poissons rouges. Euh …

Bref, elle m'a appris que ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle s'est assisse avec Loufoca. Elles ont commencé à la rentrée, et puis maintenant, il arrive même à Loufoca d'envoyer des mots à Mélissa en dehors des cours. Bon Mélissa avoue ne pas toujours les comprendre (il y a une histoire de Ronflak Cornu, d'explosion, de corne et de diadème) mais globalement elle arrive à entretenir une vraie correspondance avec Loufoca. Et puis, elle ne désespère pas de l'accompagner lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Euh, OK. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. WTF ?

Mélissa, la cynique et sérieuse Mélissa a craqué pour Loufoca ? Pour Loufoca je suis à l'ouest Lovegood ? Bah ça je l'avais pas vu venir.

Sauf que je me vois mal aller parler à Hermione en cours d'Arithmancie (elle serait capable de me tuer si je lui faisais manquer une seule seconde du cours, en cinquième année, elle a jeté le maléfice du saucisson à Hannah Abbot parce qu'elle avait tomber son livre deux fois et que ça la déconcentrait), en Métamorphose (elle serait capable de me transformer en un truc pas catholique et visqueux) et puis Weasmoche est toujours collé à elle, et se met toujours avec elle quand on doit faire des binômes. Si seulement sous prétexte de rapprocher les maisons on nous obligeait à faire des équipes mixtes. Mais les vieux fous à lunettes ne sont jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux. Pfff, il aurait pu laisser des consignes à McGo.

Heureusement, je dois être une fille particulièrement gentille et sympathique et Merlin m'a à la bonne. Parce que finalement, et grâce à Loufoca (que je vais peut-être finir par appeler Luna maintenant), il se peut que les choses progressent.

Je vous explique.

En sortilèges, Flitwick a demandé à ce que chaque élève lui rédige un exposé sur un sort demandé aux ASPIC, mais genre, un truc complet et tout, au moins 1m50 de parchemin voire plus selon le sort. Et pour que se soit plus drôle, soit-disant (parce que QUI trouve que les devoirs sont drôles), on a du tous tirer au sort (c'est le cas de le dire) le sujet sur lequel on allait travailler. Pour cela, Flitwick a écrit tous les sujets sur des parchemins, les a mis dans une boite et chacun son tour on devait aller retirer un parchemin. Et avec ma veine, alors que Loufoca tombait sur le sortilège de Fidelitas et Mélissa sur le Repousse-Moldu, moi j'ai hérité du sortilège Protéïforme. On ne l'a même pas encore vu ! C'est pas juste.

Mais Luna m'a dit qu'Hermione savait déjà le lancer en cinquième année, et que je devrais aller lui demander de l'aide.

C'est pour ça que j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et que j'ai été à la bibliothèque.  
>Et ce fut laborieux. Je suis restée plantée debout devant elle pendant au moins 10 minutes avant qu'elle ne daigne relever la tête.<p>

- « Hum... Parkinson ? Qu'est ce tu me veux ? »

Hyper sec le ton, elle pourrait au moins faire semblant d'être contente de me voir.

- « Euh, je ne sais pas si tu as encore Sortilèges, et si Flitwick vous a aussi donné ce devoir mais »

- « L'exposé sur un sort demandé aux ASPIC ? Oui, on l'a eu, mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu me veux. »

Mais c'est pas possible, elle fait exprès d'être aussi idiote ? Et on dit que c'est ça la meilleure élève de Poudlard !

- « Eh bien en fait, euh, je dois faire mon exposé sur, euh, le sortilège Protéïforme, et euh, on ne l'a pas encore vu en cours donc... Et Loufo...Luna, m'a dit que tu l'avais déjà lancé en cinquième année, et que tu pourrais sûrement m'aider. Euh enfin si tu veux. Si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Elle est restée silencieuse à me regarder. C'était hyper flippant. Pire que Vous-savez-qui.

- « S'il te plaît ? »

Là elle a sourit.

- « Je ne sais pas Parkinson, il faut que je réfléchisse. Je te ferai savoir ma réponse. »

- « D'accord. Merci Granger » ai-je dit en partant

- « J'ai pas encore dit oui »

J'ai attendu sa réponse toute la journée. Nada. Le lendemain : Niet. Le surlendemain : Néant. Le troisième jour je me suis dit que c'était non. Mais au petit déjeuner, pendant que je parlais tranquillement de mode avec Astoria et Drago, j'ai reçu un mot.

« D'accord. RDV à 17h devant la bibliothèque. Ne soit pas en retard. Granger ».

Merlin m'aime.


	3. Jack se promène avec une lanterne

Hélas, rien n'est à moi mais bon, je me console comme je peux.

Et merci pour les reviews, mine de rien ça motive à poursuivre.

**Jack se promène avec une lanterne.**

J'aimerais vous dire que je me suis préparée pendant des heures avant mon rendez-vous avec Hermione, que j'ai fait 30 essais de coiffures, 20 de maquillages et que j'ai bien évidement enfilée une cinquantaine de tenues différentes avant de trouver LA tenue-coiffure-maquillage qui ferait à coup sûr complètement craquer Hermione, mais en fait non.

Déjà parce qu'il n'y pas 35 façon d'accommoder une robe de sorcier noir modèle standard qui sert de base à l'uniforme de Poudlard, ensuite parce que mes cheveux sont blonds, lisses, et que ça se marie très bien avec la robe de sorciers alors que si je tente de les coiffer, ça sera juste horrible (et puis bon Hermione va se demander pourquoi alors que tous les jours j'ai juste les cheveux lâchés sur les épaules, aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de me faire une coiffure qui m'a sûrement pris 3h alors qu'il n'y a aucun bal de prévu, elle n'est pas stupide non plus), et me faire maquiller comme un hippogriffe volé ou une disciple d'Aristote, non merci.

Donc j'ai juste vérifié que je n'avait pas de tache d'encre malencontreuse, et zou, roule jeunesse, l'opération Hermione entre dans une phase critique.

Avec Drago, on a quand même préparer une liste de sujet à éviter et de choses à ne pas dire :

-ne pas critiquer les Moldus (ses parents SONT Moldus, elle pourrait mal le prendre)

-ne pas critiquer les elfes de maison (juste un mot : sale)

-ne pas critiquer McGo, Mme Pince, un livre, un auteur de livre (sous peine de mort)

Bah ça devrait aller, c'est pas difficile.

Donc à 16h45 j'attendais Hermione devant la bibliothèque.  
>Heureusement d'ailleurs parce qu'elle est arrivée à 16h50 (heureusement qu'on avait rdv à 17h)<p>

- « Parkinson ? (bah quoi, elle attendait Merlin?) Tu es déjà là ? »

-« Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, Granger, et plus vite je commence ce devoir, plus vite je l'aurais fini (et je pourrais faire des choses nettement plus intéressantes avec toi).

On est entrée dans la bibliothèque, la vieille chouette à lunettes a adressé un immense sourire à Hermione (sale pédophile grrr) et Hermione s'est arrêtée pour lui parler pendant AU MOINS trois minutes. Puis elle a enfin daigné se rappeler mon existence et m'a fait signe de la suivre, on est allé s'asseoir à sa table habituelle, celle qui est plutôt au fond, dans une allée un peu à l'écart mais près d'une fenêtre ou on a une superbe vue sur le lac. Eh pourquoi je parle du paysage moi ? Concentrons nous sur l'essentiel. Tiens, Hermione a une tache d'encre sur le poignet, c'est trop mignon.

Bref, elle m'a demandé ce que je savais du sortilège Protéiforme (rien), si j'avais commencé des recherches (non), pour quand je devais rendre le devoir ( la semaine avant les vacances de Noël), et ensuite, elle a hoché la tête et elle est partie. Euh … quelqu'un peut m'expliquer là ?

Je suis donc restée plantée là, en me demandant ce que j'avais fait de mal.

Ce qui fait que j'ai eu l'air franchement idiote quand Hermione est revenue avec une pile de livres et qu'elle m'a trouvé stupidement debout devant la table.

« Euh, Parkinson, si tu veux travailler efficacement, tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir tu sais. »

Éblouir Hermione avec mon intelligence et mon sens de l'a-propos : raté.

Bref, une fois qu'on s'est installées toutes les deux (elle était à coté de moi, je pouvais respirer son odeur, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie), elle a poussé vers moi 4 bouquins. Enormes. Vieux. Et Énormes.

- « Pour commencer, je pense qu'il est préférable d'étudier la théorie, commences par lire _Sortilèges à l'usage des sorciers expérimentés,_ tu trouveras toutes la partie théorie pour lancer ce sort, la formule, les mouvements de baguette etc... Ensuite tu peux t'entraîner à le lancer, si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider, mais il faudra trouver un autre endroit que la bibliothèque, Mme Pince n'aime pas qu'on jette des sorts trop près des livres, ça les rends nerveux ensuite, je te conseille de lire l'Étymologie_ des formules magiques_ , ça peut toujours servir, après, lis _Origines des Sortilèges_ et _usages et vertus des sortilèges_, normalement tu devrais trouver tout ce dont tu as besoin. Si tu as des questions, n'hésites pas. »

Elle a débité tout ça plus vite que Weasmoche mâle ne met de temps à avaler son dîner. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était humainement possible de parler aussi vite.

Bref, après avoir enfin compris ce qu'elle avait dit, j'ai hoché la tête.

Elle a commencé à lire un énorme livre en prenant des notes, et je me suis plongée dans le premier bouquin qu'elle m'avait conseillé. Mine de rien, il est vachement intéressant.

Les sorts sont classés selon un ordre thématiques, puis alphabétique, pour chaque sort, le résultat attendu est expliqué, il y'a des gravures pour illustrer, on trouve la formule avec les intonations et les syllabes à accentuer, et le mouvement de la baguette est expliqué en détail et pour les sorts les plus complexes, il y a même des illustrations mobiles, un peu comme nos photos qui montrent le mouvement. J'avoue que je ne me suis pas arrêtée seulement au sortilège que je devais étudier, ce livre est passionnant.

Au bout d'1h30, bah déjà je commençais à avoir faim, et puis Hermione allait finir par me trouver franchement idiote si je restais sur ce livre (y'a que 7 pages consacrées au sortilège Protéiforme, 1h30 pour lire 7 pages, elle va penser que j'ai le niveau d'un Goyle ou d'un Weasmoche mâle) donc j'ai refermé le livre.

Hermione a relevé la tête de son livre

- « Tu as fini ? »

- « Oui, je pense que j'ai assimilé la théorie, je sais à quoi doit aboutir le sort, et la formule, il faudrait que je m'entraîne à le lancer maintenant, il n'a pas l'air d'un niveau facile »

- « Oh, il suffit juste de se concentrer les premières fois, et après, c'est facile. Et que penses-tu du cave Inimicum ? »

Euh elle a lu par dessus mon épaule ou quoi ?

- « Parkinson, même Ron ne passerait pas une heure et demie à lire 7 pages sur un sort », dit-elle en riant, « mais lui, il n'aurait pas eu la curiosité d'aller voir les autres sorts du livre »

Ouais, je sais, je suis tellement mieux qu'Weasley.

- « Oui, sans doute. Je trouve que ce livre est bien fait. Mais je me demande pour ce sort, comment repousser seulement les ennemis ? Il repousse juste les attaques ou il empêche les ennemis d'entrer ? Et comment il sait qui sont les ennemis ? Parce que ça serait bête de repousser un ami qui venait se mettre à l'abri. »

Et c'est comme ça qu'on a encore discuté pendant presque 1h et qu'on est arrivé en retard au dîner.

Avant de se séparer devant la Grande Salle, Hermione m'a regardé et elle a dit

- « Je ne pensais pas que discuter avec toi pouvait être aussi passionnant, Parkinson. »

Hermione me trouve passionnante, Hermione me trouve passionnante, Hermione-je-suis-la-personne-la-plus-intelligente-de-l'école-Granger me trouve moi, Pansy Parkinson, passionnante !

Éblouir Hermione avec mon intelligence et mon sens de l'a-propos : Réussi

Bref, j'ai été euphorique toute la soirée. Drago a dit que j'avais un sourire niais à la Weasmoche (mais moi je suis plus intéressante nananère), Mélissa a sourit et Astoria a été Astoria et c'est déjà beaucoup.

Sauf que le lendemain, quand j'ai voulu emprunter le livre, la vieille chouette de bibliothécaire m'a dit que c' était pas possible que ce livre était fragile patati et patata. Comment voulez-vous que je travaille efficacement dans cette école si on m'interdit les livres dont j'ai besoin ?

En plus, ça m'a mise en retard, résultat, je n'ai pas pu voir Hermione au petit-déjeuner. Alors que j'adore voir Hermione au petit déjeuner, elle a une façon sexy de manger des toasts.

Et en plus, elle a double Potion et Sortilèges ce matin, ce qui fait que je la verrai pas AVANT MIDI. La vie est cruelle.

Après une matinée interminable, la suite a été pire, elle a passé la moitié du repas de midi a rigoler avec Weasmoche mâle et à l'embrasser. Je dois vraiment demander à Drago de faire exploser son chaudron à coté de lui en Potion, avec de la chance, il sera défiguré, estropié, etc...

Loufoca a été manger à leur table avec Weasmoche femelle et là, c'est Mélissa qui a eu des envies de meurtres. Bref le repas de l'angoisse.

Heureusement, on a Sortilèges après le repas, et Loufouca a passé presque tout le cours à raconter à Mélissa une histoire sur les héliopathes qui mangent les cerveaux des gens, Weasmoche femelle qui travaille sur le même sujet qu'elle en Sortilèges alors elles vont sûrement travailler ensemble (là Mélissa a nettement moins apprécié) et puis que Weasmoche mâle avait enfin reçu le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Hermione (avec plus de 2 semaines de retard) et lui avait donné hier soir, et c'est pour ça qu'Hermione avait l'air aussi heureuse. Il lui a offert un nouvel exemplaire du _Syllabaire Lunerousse_. Y'a pas de quoi être fier. C'est vrai quoi, moi aussi je pourrais offrir des livres à Hermione si je voulais. Et moi je lui offrirai en temps et en heure et pas avec 2 semaines de retard.

- « Au fait, Hermione m'a dit que tu lui avais demandé de l'aide pour ton devoir. »

Hermione parle de moi avec Loufoca ?

- « Ah ouais, j'ai suivi ton conseil. On s'est vues hier. Elle m'a bien aidée et on a discuté sortilèges »

- « Tant mieux, Hermione aime bien parler des sorts qu'elle étudie, mais Ron ne l'écoute jamais, et Ginny, ce n'est pas trop son truc. »

Ah bon ? Hum, ça me fait un avantage sur le clan Weasmoche ça. Faut que je propose un autre rendez-vous à Hermione.

J'ai passé tout le dîner à réfléchir à la façon dont je devais lui proposer, et quand : trop tôt, elle va penser que je suis stupide ou que je veux qu'elle fasse mon devoir à ma place, trop tard bah non, je veux la voir moi. Mais faut pas que je fasse désespérée quoi.

Mais en fait, je n'ai pas eu à lui proposer un nouveau rendez-vous, parce que quand je suis rentrée au dortoir, y'avait un paquet sur mon lit.

Un livre.

LE livre.

Celui que la vieille chouette ne voulait pas qu'on emprunte.

Avec un mot d'Hermione.

_Parkinson,_

_Je sais que Mme Pince ne prête pas ce livre normalement, mais elle a déjà fait plusieurs exception pour moi, alors je lui ai emprunté en disant que c'était pour moi. Tu peux le garder 5 jours, ensuite rends le moi. ET SURTOUT NE L'ABIME PAS !_

_Si tu veux, on peut se retrouver samedi matin, devant la Salle sur Demande pour travailler la pratique._

_Tiens moi informée que je m'organise._

_Hermione Granger._

Hermione m'a écrit un mot, Hermione a pensé à moi , et Hermione veut qu'on se revoit. C'est le pied !

Par contre, c'est quoi ça , la Salle sur Demande ?

Avant le couvre-feu, j'ai couru à la volière lui laisser ma réponse.

_Granger_

_Merci pour le livre, ne t'inquiètes pas j'en prendrais soin._

_D'accord pour samedi, on dit 10 h ?_

_Mais c'est ou, la Salle sur Demande ?_

_Cordialement_

_Pansy._

Parfait comme réponse.

Le lendemain j'ai appris que la Salle sur Demande était la salle du 7ème étage ou on avait surpris l'AD en 5eme année. Je savais pas qu'elle s'appelait comme ça.

Vivement samedi.

Le samedi, je suis arrivée à 9h40 dans le couloir devant la salle, en même temps qu'Hermione (si c'est pas un signe du destin ça, on a le même timing, on est faites l'une pour l'autre).

Hermione qui fronçait les sourcils et semblait contrariée, Hermione qui ne m'a pas dit bonjour, qui a fait des vas et viens dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'une porte apparaisse, et qui est entré aussi sec.

Euh, il se passe quoi là au juste ?

A mon entrée, Hermione était assisse dans un fauteuil en train de marmonner.

- « Euh, salut »

…

- « Granger, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Déjà dans ton état normal, tu es bizarre mais là ... »

- « Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter Parkinson, je suis là pour t'aider, par gentillesse, je prend sur mon temps libre, sur mon temps avec Ron pour t'aider, et toi tu ..tu... ! »

Ok, elle est énervée.

- « On se calme Granger, si tu ne veux pas être là, je ne te retiens pas. Si c'est pour passer la matinée à faire la gueule ou à me crier dessus, tu peux partir retrouver tes amis. Moi je ne suis pas là pour supporter ta mauvaise humeur. »

Nan mais c'est vrai quoi, je suis Pansy Parkinson tout de même.

Hermione a soupiré, puis elle a semblé se calmer (elle est pas un peu bipolaire?)

- « Tu as raison, je n'ai pas à me défouler sur toi parce que je suis disputée avec Ron. Excuses moi. On commence. Tu as étudié la technique et la formule ? »

Hein, elle s'est disputée avec Weasmoche ? Mais elle fait ça tous les jours d'après Loufoca, elle fait pas cette tête pour autant, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

« Euh oui. Euh, si tu veux on peut aussi parler de... enfin... pour pas que tu sois de mauvaise humeur...euh tu vois... » (Bravo Pansy, tu es la reine du bégaiement et du discours sibyllin)

« Non, je ne veux pas en parler. Bon alors tu vas commencer par quelque chose de simple, regardes, on va prendre ces deux ardoises, tu vas dessiner une forme simple sur la tienne, et ensuite, tu jetteras le sort, et on verra si le dessin apparaît sur mon ardoise »

Bah au bout de 3h d'effort et de crise de fou rire, oui, un point est enfin apparu sur l'ardoise d'Hermione. Je suis pas vraiment au point.

- « Pas mal pour une première fois. Si tu veux, on se retrouve à la même heure samedi prochain. »

- « D'accord »

Ensuite, j'ai passé l'après midi a tenter d'obliger Mélissa à demander à Loufoca pourquoi Hermione faisait la gueule ce matin. Elle a pas voulu.

Avec des amis comme les miens, franchement comment voulez-vous que j'y arrive, ils veulent même pas me rendre de minuscules services. Pfff

La semaine a ensuite passé sans incident notable, si ce n'est qu'Astoria a organisé une fête surprise dans la salle commune pour fêter le fait de faire la fête (c'est pas de moi c'est elle qui a décidé, cette fille n'est décidément pas la sœur de Daphné, l'une des deux est adoptée, c'est pas possible autrement) et que j'ai su, après avoir habilement questionné Loufoca pendant les cours, qu'Hermione s'était disputée avec Weasmoche parce qu'il lui reprochait de ne pas lui accorder assez d'attention. Et comme en plus Weasmoche fille avait dit que son frère n'avait pas tout à fait tort, Hermione avait été d'une humeur exécrable toute la semaine.

Mon coté Serpentard était ravi de la nouvelle. Avec de la chance, elle va se rendre compte que Weasmoche n'est pas fait pour elle.

Bref, le samedi, on s'est à nouveau retrouvées et on s'est entraînées. Hermione m'a aussi raconté quelques anecdotes sur ses entraînements à elle pour lancer ce sort, c'était très drôle. Et on a un peu discuté des autres sorts du livre que j'ai du rendre. J'aime de plus en plus les samedi matin à Poudlard moi.

On a pris l'habitude de se retrouver tous les samedi, pour mon devoir certes, mais parfois Hermione me proposait de faire nos devoirs d'Arithmancie ensemble. Elle dit qu'elle ne peut pas travailler dans sa salle commune, car elle est tout le temps sollicitée par les autres, et que ça la déconcentre. En plus je crois qu'elle aime vraiment cette matière, plus encore que la Métamorphose, et qu'elle n'a personne avec qui en parler à Gryffondor.

Du coup, j'ai déprimé toute la journée quand elle m'a dit que le samedi d'Halloween, elle ne pourrait pas venir parce qu'elle allait à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec Weasmoche, Weasmoche femelle et Loufoca.

Piètre consolation, Mélissa était aussi déprimée que moi quand elle l'a su.

Et Astoria nous a regardé bizarrement pendant que Draco levait les yeux au ciel. Je crois qu'elle a des doutes.

Bref, du coup, avec les filles ont a décidé de se faire une journée shopping pendant cette sortie pour se consoler en ce qui concerne Mélissa et moi, et parce qu'elle adore le shopping en ce qui concerne Astoria. Elle a demandé à Drago de nous accompagner. Il doit vraiment bien l'aimer pour avoir dit oui.

Je mentirai si je disais que j'ai passé une mauvaise journée, mais elle aurait été meilleure, si on n'avait pas croisé Hermione, la fratrie Weasmoche et Loufoca. En plus, alors que Loufoca parlait gentillement avec Mélissa et moi, qu'Hermione avait adressé un signe de tête poli à Drago et Astoria, et que Weasmoche femelle se taisait, Weasmoche mâle a commencé à insulter Drago, les Serpentards etc... Heureusement Hermione l'a vite entrainé plus loin en le réprimandant, et sa sœur et Loufoca l'ont suivi. Drago était tout déprimé après. Il faut dire que se faire traiter de Mangemort en pleine rue par de notoirement meilleur ami de l'Elu qui nous a tous sauvé en se débarrassant de Vous-Savez-Qui, bah c'est pas la joie. Astoria nous a entrainé aux Trois Balais ou devant une bouteille de Bièraubeurre on a tous dit du mal de Weasmoche mâle, ça nous a défoulé.

Mais bon le soir, Loufoca est venue manger à notre table. Je crois qu'au moins 10 personnes se sont étouffées dans leurs assiettes et tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle. Mais comme elle est Loufoca, elle s'est contenté de s'asseoir à coté de Mélissa, de saluer Drago et Astoria et de nous raconter qu'elle avait croisé un Enormus à Babille lors de la sortie. Mélissa commence à bien la connaître parce qu'elle a fait signe à tout le monde de ne surtout pas demander ce que c'était.

Drago a bien lâché quelques remarques sur les Serdaigles cinglées qui fréquentent trop les Weasley, mais comme Loufoca n'en a compris aucune, dans l'ensemble le repas s'est bien passé.

Et puis le soir, en rentrant au dortoir, j'avais un nouveau paquet sur mon lit.

Une boite de Chocogrenouille et une plume neuve.

Et un mot.

_Pour me faire pardonner l'annulation de notre matinée devoir du samedi. _

_Et parce que Ron est un crétin parfois._

_Hermione._

Je l'aime.


	4. Tout s'est conclu dans un train

**Déjà, je tiens à dire merci aux personnes qui ont laissé une review, NatsuShizu (rapport avec MaiHime?), emy, AlicelovesBella etc.., ça me fait plaisir de voir que cette histoire plait un peu**

**Matmat** : Il devrait y avoir un peu plus d'action d'ici un ou deux chapitres normalement

**Siguy :** J'aime beaucoup Luna avec son coté à la fois rêveur et clairvoyant donc elle est parfaite pour aider les autres à y voir clair dans leur sentiments.

Et si tu comprends ce que signifie les titres des chapitres, tu auras une idée du nombre de chapitre de la fic;)

**Yaourt3** : Normalement le prochain chapitre devrait faire la part belle à Astoria et Luna.

**Tout s'est conclu dans un train**

Le lendemain, je dois avouer que je me suis réveillée de bonne humeur, ce qui est assez rare, je ne suis pas du tout du matin. En fait Drago m'appelle le Magyar à Pointe, parce que le matin, tant que je n'ai pas bu mon thé et avalé mes toast, il est préférable de ne pas me parler si on tient à la vie. (Encore une preuve qu'on est faites l'une pour l'autre Hermione et moi, j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'aimait pas parler le matin sauf s'il y a un truc vraiment important)

Donc évidement, Drago, Mélissa et même Astoria n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

Astoria m'a demandé si c'était l'abus de Bierraubeurre qui me rendait ainsi. En entendant cela, Mélissa a roulé des yeux, et Drago a rigolé. Rien que pour ça j'aime Astoria, c'est tellement rare de faire rire Drago ces derniers temps, et après ce qu'a dit l'affreux Weasmoche hier, je ne pensais pas qu'on reverrait Drago rire de sitôt.

Et cette fois, même le petit-déjeuner n'a pas pu altérer mon humeur. Principalement parce qu'Hermione était présente et qu'elle ignorait totalement le Weasmoche. Et ça ne m'a pas dérangée non plus qu'elle passe presque tout son temps à discuter avec Weasmoche femelle, parce que quand le courrier est arrivé, j'ai reçu ce message

_« Pansy, _

_Puisqu'on n'a pas pu travailler hier, je te propose qu'on se retrouve aujourd'hui, à 14h, dans la salle sur demande pour avancer dans ton projet._

_Fais moi savoir si tu es d'accord par retour de hibou._

_Hermione. »_

Vous pensez bien que j'étais d'accord.

Donc j'ai passé l'après-midi à avancer sur mon projet avec Hermione. Maintenant, je sais parfaitement lancer un sortilège Protéiforme. J'suis trop forte !

Et j'ai passé le reste de la semaine à me servir de la plume que m'a offerte Hermione en cours, à papoter dans les dortoirs ou dans la salle commune avec Astoria et Mélissa, à discuter avec Loufoca en cours de Sortilèges. Elle m'a dit que Weasmoche fille et Hermione ont assez mal pris ce que Weasmoche mâle a dit à Drago la dernière fois , il paraît même que Weasmoche fille a écrit une lettre à ce sujet à son petit copain et que le Balafré a écrit à Weasmoche mâle pour lui dire de se calmer au sujet de Drago. Quand j'ai raconté ça à Drago et Astoria, Astoria a explosé de rire en disant que Drago avait toujours le chic pour déclencher des histoires, et Drago a répondu que semer la discorde entre les Gryffy était un don qu'il avait reçu de la Nature. (Si seulement son don pouvait s'activer pour séparer ma douce Hermione du vil Weasmoche mâle)

En même temps, j'ai continué à avancer mon projet avec Hermione durant le week end. Elle est très organisée et c'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui demander conseil sur un sujet aussi difficile que le sortilège Protéiforme. Elle ne fait pas le travail à ma place, mais elle m'indique des pistes, ou bien des livres et après on en discute.

Parfois on parle un peu de nos vies aussi. Elle voulait surtout savoir si Drago allait bien après ce que son petit copain lui a sorti lors de la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Et puis comment était Mélissa.

Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle s'intéressait à Mélissa.

- « Parce que Mélissa s'intéresse à Luna, que Luna s'intéresse à Mélissa et que Luna est mon amie »

Euh...

- « Je sais que Luna s'entend bien avec ton amie Mélissa et comme tu es en cours avec elles tu dois le savoir aussi. Mais Luna est une personne assez... excentrique, je ne voudrais pas que Mélissa ne le comprenne pas et blesse Luna, tu comprends »

La vache, je pensais pas qu'Hermione avait remarqué, elle n'a pas l'air super proche de Luna.

- « Excentrique ? J'aurais plutot dit que Loufoca est bizarre et complètement dingue, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Mais je crois que Mélissa l'aime bien comme ça, elle arrive même à décoder ce que dit Loufoca. Maintenant les humains peuvent comprendre ce qu'elle dit »

- « Oui, c'est vrai que Luna est assez... Enfin c'est Luna quoi. »

- « Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez aussi proche, enfin, Luna est assez, euh dans la lune, et toi tu es très cartésienne. »

- « Oh, au début nous avons parfois eu des échanges un peu... tendus pour ma part. Mais Luna n'en a pas pris ombrage et puis … parfois, ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un comme elle près de soi, avec Luna, je peux me détendre, je ne suis pas obligée d'être toujours la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, tu comprends ? »

Pas trop mais c'est pas grave, plus Hermione et moi copinons avec les mêmes personnes plus j'augmente mes chances alors tant qu'elle ne tombe pas amoureuse de Loufoca, ça me va.

Les jours suivants j'ai remarqué qu'en fait quand Luna venait s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards, Hermione jetait toujours un œil sur elle, discrètement bien sûr. A mon avis, si un Serpentard s'avisait d'être insultant avec Luna, il aurait affaire à elle et à Mélissa. Et comme dans ce cas là, Astoria et Weasmoche femelle s'en mêlerait aussi... Ouais en fait, le premier qui touche Loufoca est mort, j'ai de la chance qu'elle m'aime bien.

Bref maintenant, quand je croise Hermione à la bibliothèque, en cours ou dans la Salle sur Demande, tout en bossant on discute de l'avancée des choses entre Luna et Mélissa.

Et Hermione est désespérée par le coté imperméable à la drague de Luna qui n'a toujours pas remarqué que Mélissa la veut.

Vous savez, la paille la poutre, et l'oeil du voisin ? Bah c'est Hermione. Parce qu'elle n'a toujours pas remarqué que JE la veux ELLE. Bon en même temps j'ai rien tenté.

Résultat, parfois Hermione vient s'asseoir à coté de moi en cours.

La première fois qu'elle l'a fait, c'était quand elle et Drago sont arrivés en retard en Métamorphose, j'ai cru que Weasmoche mâle allait s'étouffer sous la surprise. Faut dire, il avait gardé une place à Hermione entre lui et sa sœur, et elle elle est passé devant lui, avant de venir s'asseoir à coté de moi toute contente en me chuchotant qu'elle avait un truc à me raconter. Et elle a passé le reste du cours à m'envoyer des petits mots pour me parler d'un nouveau livre qui pourrait m'etre utile, de Loufoca, et de « regarde la tête de Ron et Malefoy, ils ont vraiment pas l'air ravis d'être assis cote à cote »

Tu m'étonnes.

Résultat, Drago était tout grognon quoique ravi pour moi, et Weasmoche me jette des regards assassins à travers la grande salle. J'y peux rien mon p'tit père si ta copine me préfère à toi.

C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas de ma faute si contrairement à lui je suis belle, intelligente et sexy. Vivement qu'Hermione s'en rende compte.

En plus, je me suis découvert un nouveau point commun avec Hermione. On déteste toutes les deux le Quidditch.

Alors que toute l'école commence à parler du premier match de la saison qui aura lieu dans une semaine (Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle), Hermione m'a confié qu'elle, elle n'en pouvait plus entre les deux Weasmoches qui sont accros au Quidditch et dans l'équipe de leur maison. Je suis bien d'accord avec elle. D'accord, je ne louperai pour rien au monde un match de Drago, mais c'est parce que c'est mon meilleur ami, je viens pour le soutenir, je dois dire qu'en entendre parler sans arrêt, ça me court sur le haricot. Franchement on n'a pas idée de s'envoler à plusieurs mètre du sol pour jouer à la baballe.

Surtout qu'en plus comme Hermione va voir ce match puisque son copain et sa meilleure amie jouent, ça va encore nous sucrer un samedi ensemble cette histoire.

Je hais le Quidditch.

N'empeche, j'étais bien contente quand Weasmoche mâle s'est pris un cognard dans le nez durant le match. Et que les Gryffondors n'ont gagné que 10 points parce que du coup avec son nez qui pissait le sang Weasmoche était une vraie passoire devant ses buts.

Après le match, j'ai croisé Hermione qui sortait de l'infirmerie avec Weasmoche.

- « Salut Hermione, dis, je voulais savoir, puisqu'on pas pu se voir aujourd'hui, ça te dérangerait qu'on se voit samedi prochain, même s'il y aura une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? »

- « Quoi ? Non, elle veut pas te voir. Et depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ? »

Weasmoche est un Néandertalien échappé de l'âge de pierre.

- « Tais-toi Ron, je peux répondre toute seule. Et c'est moi qui ai permis à Pansy de m'appeler par mon prénom. Et oui, Pansy, on peut se voir samedi à l'heure habituelle, je ne comptais pas aller à cette sortie, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut. »

- « Mais non Hermione ! Moi je pensais qu'on irait ensemble boire une bierraubeurre chez Mme Rosmerta »

Fallait te déclarer avant, Rouquin..

- « On fait ça à chaque fois, et puis j'ai bien le droit de passer du temps avec mes amies »

et ils sont partis en se chamaillant à ce sujet.

Tout le reste de la semaine, Weasmoche mâle a boudé.

Le samedi suivant on s'est retrouvé dans la Salle sur Demande avec Hermione.

Mais on n'a pas vraiment bossé.

En fait, elle est arrivé complètement furax en marmonnant dans la barbe qu'elle n'a pas. Puis elle s'est planté devant moi en me hurlant

- « Je suis quand même capable de me défendre si par le plus grand des hasards il te prenait l'envie de m'assassiner ! »

J'ai pas tout compris.

Hermione a du le remarquer parce qu'elle s'est un peu calmée et a fini par m'expliquer que l'Affreux Weasmoche ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne me rejoindre parce qu'il est persuadé que je suis un Mangemort qui ne rêve que de venger Voldy et Drago en jetant un maléfice à Hermione. Et que je fais semblant d'être gentille avec elle pour qu'elle baisse sa garde.

C'est officiel, je pense que Weasmoche mâle a été bercé trop près du mur, il y a laissé des neurones.

Bref tu m'étonnes qu'Hermione soit énervée.

Moralité, j'ai passé mon samedi à écouter Hermione me dire à quel point depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble Weasmoche mâle était un crétin jaloux, macho qui la surprotégeait et qu'elle avait quand même le droit d'avoir les amies qu'elle veut, c'est quand même pas lui qui va décider, et si elle veut être mon amie, c'est son problème à elle pas le sien.

Zut, j'suis dans friend-zone.


	5. Les enfants, le boucher, le p'tit salé

Désolée, désolée du retard de publication, beaucoup de changements, un déménagements, un nouveau boulot etc..; je sais c'est pas une excuse... Bref la suite.

**Les enfants, le boucher, le p'tit salé, tout ça quoi**

Il est ABSOLUMENT hors de question que je reste dans la friend-zone. HORS DE QUESTION ! J'suis tellement mieux que Weasmoche pour Hermione. Il est temps de passer à l'étape 2. Draco est d'accord avec moi. Surtout depuis que je suis revenue furieuse de mon rendez-vous (oui parfaitement c'était un rendez-vous, amical peut-être, mais un rendez-vous quand même) avec Hermione et qu'entre larme et colère, j'ai foutu un boxon monstre dans la salle commune jusqu'à ce que Draco et Mélissa me prennent chacun par un bras pour m'entrainer dans le dortoir des mecs et me laisser me calmer en pleurant comme une perdue le nez dans l'oreiller de Draco (je me suis mouchée dedans, ça lui fera les pieds à cet empêcheur de se défouler en détruisant une salle commune).

Je suis furieuse donc. Parce que non seulement je suis dans la friend-zone et c'est pas agréable, mais en plus parce que visiblement ce crétin de Weasmoche pense que tous les Serpentards sont des Mangemorts et ne rêvent que de venger Voldy (oui Voldy, j'lui donne des p'tits noms maintenant qu'il est crevé il ne risque pas de le prendre mal) en s'en prenant à Hermione par exemple. Et après on OSE dire que les Serpentards ont des préjugés. Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ?

Bref, avec Draco et Mélissa on est d'accord, faut faire en sorte que je ne me laisse pas enfermer dans la friend-zone (même si je pense qu'ils ont surtout pensé à la survie de la salle commune et des oreillers de Draco) et Mélissa a même trouvé une idée géniale.

J'vous explique. Grace aux cours et à ce génial projet de Sortilège que j'ai fini de rédiger (et qu'Hermione m'a promis de relire, Optimal assuré j'vous dis), on s'est un peu (beaucoup dit Draco dans la mesure où elle me détestait avant) rapprochées avec Hermione. Et Hermione aime bien défendre les causes perdues, personne n'a oublié la Sale. Et les Serpentards, les préjugés etc, niveau cause perdue, c'est quand même un peu plus classe que les elfes quoi. Au moins on porte des vêtements NOUS. Et donc évoquer devant Hermione les préjugés dont sont victimes les Serpentards devrait réveiller son esprit chevaleresque. Et p 'te que si je pleure elle me fera un câlin (là Mélissa et Draco disent que je suis en plein délire).

Donc, dès demain, lancement de l'Opération Les Serpentards Sont Vos Amis, Il Faut Les Aimer Aussi (surtout si vous être une séduisante préfète de Gryffondor très intelligente et que vous voulez virez lesbienne).

Le lendemain, j'ai fait une tête toute triste au petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, et en cours de Métamorphose, Hermione est venue s'asseoir à côté de moi. LE PIED

_Qu'est ce qui se passe Pansy ? H_

_Rien, c'est juste que, fin nan c'est rien laisse tomber. P_

_Eh, tu t'adresses à la Miss Je-Sais-Tout de Gryffondor là, tu sais très bien que je ne laisserai pas tomber. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprends, mais je veux que tu saches que je pense que maintenant on est amies, donc si tu veux en discuter, je suis là. H_

_Ouais, on est amies _(Hélas pour moi, je HAIS la friend-zone) _c'est juste ce que tu m'as dit hier, la façon dont les gens traitent Draco même si Potter l'a défendu etc… comme si tous les Serpentards étaient des Mangemorts en puissance etc… On est complètement mis à l'écart par le reste de l'école. Hormis certaines personnes comme Lovegood et toi. Ça me déprime un peu, il y'a eu une guerre pour prôner la tolérance et au final, bah au lieu de mépriser les Nés Moldus, maintenant on s'en prend aux Serpentards. P_

Pendant la moitié du cours, Hermione n'a pas répondu elle est restée attentive au cours mais juste avant de sortir, elle m'a glissé un mot dans la main

_Tu as raison, c'est injuste d'ostraciser ainsi les Serpentards, tous les Mangemorts n'étaient pas Serpentards, et puis, je me suis battue pour qu'on arrête nos préjugés injustes… si tu veux, on peut se retrouver à la bibliothèque après les cours. Je vais réfléchir à un plan. H_

Elle n'a pas marché, elle a couru.

Je me suis empressé de tout raconter à Draco et Mélissa, qui m'ont conseillé de ne pas trop en faire lors du rendez-vous avec Hermione, pas jouer la pauvre Serpentard battue, mais Draco m'a suggéré de glisser 2/3 allusions au comportement de son Weasmoche avec nous. Ca la mettra en rogne, héhé.

Bilan, suite à cette discussion avec Hermione, elle a décidé de monter une association de lutte contre les discriminations, aussi bien envers les Moldus qu'envers les sorciers, Serpentards inclus. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre de son débit de paroles à la bibliothèque après que je lui ai raconté comment les gens (dont son petit ami Weasmoche mâle) traitaient Draco, et les préjugés anti Serpentard dont nous étions victimes.

Elle s'est tellement énervée qu'on a été virée de la bibliothèque. Franchement, qui aurait pensé un jour qu'Hermione-Rat-de-Bibliothèque-Granger se fasse un jour virer par cette peau de vache de Mme Pince ?

N'empêche qu'avec tout ça, j'ai encore un rendez-vous avec elle demain. A la longue elle finira par passer plus de temps avec moi qu'avec Weasmoche mâle, puis elle se rendra compte que je suis un être exceptionnel et absolument merveilleux, elle sera amoureuse et larguera Weasmoche mâle pour vivre une histoire d'amour torride avec moi. Melissa dit que je m'emballe un peu trop là. Et que je prends mes rêves pour des réalités.  
>J'ai répondu qu'au moins MOI, je me bougeais pour arriver à quelque chose contrairement à elle.<p>

Elle a boudé toute la soirée.

Je suis géniale.

Le lendemain, comme on avait été virées de la bibliothèque, Hermione m'a retrouvée à la Salle sur Demande. Avec des tas et des tas de papiers… Et des badges. Heureusement sans inscriptions ridicule pour le moment. (Parce que la _sale_ quoi, va falloir que je m'assure qu'elle ne trouve pas un truc ridicule comme PETASSE Pour l'Egalité de Tous, Association de Secours aux Serpentards Exploités … parce que franchement, vous me voyez me promener avec un badge où c'est écrit pétasse sur moi ? ).

-« Pansy ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Oups…

-« Oui, oui, je réfléchissais, c'est tout »

-« bien, je disais donc que le système de Poudlard ne nous aide pas, il encourage la rivalité entre les maisons, il suffit de voir le Quidditch, même si c'est vrai ce n'est pas normal que lors d'un match impliquant Serpentard, les trois autres maisons soient systématiquement contre vous… On devrait peut-être faire interdire le Quidditch pour diminuer les rivalités entre maison non ? »

Oui, si on veut que toutes les maisons s'allient pour nous assassiner, excellente idée. Et c'est ELLE la plus intelligente de l'école ?

-« Euh… oui enfin je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne chose, le Quidditch permet de se défouler parfois, ça fait du bien ».

Ouf, une réponse pertinente et sensée.

-« Ce qu'il faudrait, ça serait un projet, qui oblige les maisons à s'unir, et puis pour lutter contre les préjugés, il faudrait aussi pouvoir dire publiquement que les Serpentard n'étaient pas tous des pro-Voldemorts, et qu'ils y avaient aussi des membres issus d'autres maisons chez les Mangemorts… Tiens Harry devrait écrire des livres sur sa vie, où on raconterait le vrai rôle de Snape et Malfoy, et puis on parlerait de Peter Pettigrew. »

-« Super ! Quel projet ? »

Là y'a eu comme un blanc. Visiblement il existe des choses que même Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ignore, genre un truc capable de mobiliser aussi bien les Serpentards que le reste de l'école.

Enfin au moins, comme pour le moment on a brassé du vent, ça nous fera d'autres occasions de se voir avec Hermione, vu que l'excuse « devoir de Sortilège » va se finir. Je dois rendre mon devoir lundi prochain. Et vendredi, c'est les vacances. DEUX HORRIBLES SEMAINE SANS HERMIONE !

Quel est l'idiot qui a décrété que les enfants avaient besoin de vacances. Et que mes parents étant invités à une réception du ministère pour la St Sylvestre, je me devais de les accompagner.  
>Je hais ma vie.<p>

Bref, pendant que mon histoire piétine et que je m'enfonce irrémédiablement dans friend zone, Mélissa et Luna elles, depuis que Mélissa vexée a décidé de se bouger, vivent un amour tranquille peinard. Ça me fait mal de l'avouer, mais je suis super jalouse de Loufoca ! Au moins elle peut être avec celle qu'elle aime.

Quand je l'ai dit à Mélissa, elle m'a dit que nos situations n'étaient pas comparables. C'est sûr que mon Hermione est nettement mieux que sa Loufoca, mais je trouve que pour une petite amie, Mélissa n'est pas très solidaire. Après m'avoir assené une tape sur le crâne pour mes propos, Mélissa a consenti à se montrer un peu plus claire.

Déjà elle n'est pas avec Loufoca. Ah bon ? Et comment elle explique que je les ai surprises 3 fois se rouler des pelles dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu et que j'ai bien remarqué qu'elles avaient passé tout le cours de Sortilège de lundi à se tenir la main sous le bureau pour pas qu'on les voit (sauf que moi j'étais à coté donc j'ai bien vu qu'elles faisaient un truc sous le bureau. Et j'espère pour ma santé mentale qu'elles ne faisaient QUE se tenir la main… parce que sinon … BERK).

Mais d'après Mélissa elles ne sont pas ensembles. Parce que Loufoca pense simplement qu'elle et Mélissa sont « des amies qui s'aiment très très très fort, plus que les autres »…

Je ne dirais qu'une chose : …

Oui, vous avez bien lu.

…

LOUFOCA EST COMPLEMENT IDIOTE OU QUOI ?

Bref passons.

D'après Mélissa la situation entre Hermione et moi n'est absolument pas comparable parce que Luna est célibataire (et le restera vu que Mélissa n'hésiterait pas à jeter un Impardonnable à toute personne s'avisant de vouloir se caser avec elle) alors qu'Hermione sort avec un affreux roux. Quoique d'après Luna, ils se disputent encore plus maintenant qu'ils sont ensembles que lorsqu'ils n'étaient que de simples amis, donc… Et qu'accessoirement Loufoca ne se considère et ne s'est jamais considérée comme hétéro, alors qu'Hermione, bah visiblement si. Sinon elle sortirait avec Weasley femelle plutôt qu'avec l'Affreux Roux. Surtout qu'elles se sont déjà embrassées.  
>Mouais c'est pas faux.<p>

Attendez… elles se sont QUOI ?

Pourquoi je ne suis JAMAIS informée d'événements aussi capitaux ?  
>Depuis quand Hermione embrasse des filles ? Depuis quand elle embrasse des rousses ? Et puis je l'avais dit à Draco que c'était louche l'attitude de Weasley femelle, qu'elle tournait autour d'Hermione. Ça ne va pas du tout.<br>Peut-être que si je me teins en rousse, Hermione va m'embrasser.

Draco qui est arrivé à ce moment au bras d'Astoria, a explosé de rire, pendant qu'Astoria me regardait horrifiée.  
>Aurais-je pensé à voix haute ?<p>

Bref après qu'Astoria m'ait assuré que :

-d'un, le roux ne m'irait pas du tout  
>- deux, elle ne dirait pas à toute l'école que j'avais des vues sur Hermione Granger<br>-trois, si j'avais besoin d'un coup de main, je pouvais compter sur elle.

On a décidé que pour le moment, il fallait laisser l'histoire Weasley femelle de côté, trouver une idée de projet commun à toute l'école que je puisse suggérer à Hermione histoire de passer pour quelqu'un d'un minimum intelligent et impliqué, ce qui ferait deux qualités dont l'Affreux Roux est dépourvu, et de continuer à me rapprocher d'elle à la rentrée. Pendant les vacances, ça ne sert à rien de faire quoi que ce soit vu que bon bah c'est pas comme si je pouvais lui envoyer du courrier ou un cadeau de Noel quoi… entre ses parents Moldus et ses proches Serpentophobes…

N'empêche c'est dommage parce que j'avais repéré un cadeau qui pourrait lui plaire. Et que je l'avais déjà acheté en fait. Mais bon au pire je pourrais toujours lui donner à la rentrée.

Bref, les vacances ont fini par arriver. Et j'ai dû dire au revoir pour deux semaines à Hermione. Puis on a pris le Poudlard Express.

Ensuite je me suis morfondue chez moi pendant une semaine.  
>Je ne suis sortie de mon marasme qu'à l'occasion du repas du réveillon, le 24. Cette année, mes parents avaient choisis d'inviter la famille (ou ce qu'il en restait) de mes camarades d'école. Alors je dois dire qu'une soirée avec Draco, ses parents, Mélissa et sa mère, et la famille Greengrass au complet, bah… c'est quand même chouette.<p>

Surtout à voir la tête de Daphné quand elle a remarqué la proximité entre sa PETITE sœur et Draco (alors que tout le monde sait que malgré sa froideur, Daphné se serait bien vue avec Draco, le Prince des Serpentards et la Reine des Glaces, d'après elle, ça en jette). Et visiblement cette proximité a aussi été remarqué par les parents, les mères de Draco et Astoria ont eu l'air ravies. Et sournoises. Bref, Serpentard. Mme Earthridge, la mère de Mélissa, que je n'avais eu l'occasion de connaitre avant, est une femme charmante. Sa fille lui ressemble beaucoup. Je me demande ou était le père de Mélissa mais j'ai bien trop d'éducation pour l'avoir demandé.

Et puis, le lendemain matin, évidement on a eu plein de cadeau. Des gallions, des bijoux, des gallions, des robes (oui oui, même Draco), des gallions, des balais de courses (juste Draco), des gallions, de la musique bizarre (juste Astoria), des gallions, des bouchons de Bièrraubeurre (pour Mélissa, inutile de vous dire de la part de qui…), des gallions… et oh, ai-je mentionné des gallions ?

Mais surtout, j'ai eu le plus beau cadeau de Noël de ma vie.

Une enveloppe. Avec une lettre. Et une carte de Noël. Et dans la carte, deux billets, pour un match des Appleby's Arrows, mon équipe de Quidditch préférée.

De la part d'Hermione.

Hermione, qui a voulu me faire un cadeau de Noel. Hermione qui a choisi quelque chose qui me plait. Hermione qui a discrètement regardé dans mon sac à l'occasion d'une de nos sessions de travail et qui a vu mon agenda à l'effigie de mon équipe de Quidditch préférée. Et qui m'a pris des billets.  
>Je suis heureuse.<p>

Astoria dit que devrais lui écrire un mot de remerciement. Draco dit que je dois attendre de la voir pour lui offrir un remerciement _en nature _(vous ai-je dit que Draco est un pervers ?) Mélissa dit que je devrais effectivement la remercier, mais que bon, si elle m'offre un cadeau alors que je ne lui en ai pas offert, bah euh, ça risque de faire… mal.

Et là, j'ai réalisé.

Hermione m'a envoyé un cadeau de Noël. Hermione me considère suffisamment comme une amie pour m'envoyer un cadeau de Noël. Alors que moi, je n'ai rien envoyé. Olalala…

Résultat, j'ai planté tout le monde, couru dans ma chambre, sous mon lit, récupéré le cadeau, fait en sorte de l'emballer plus ou moins bien, griffonné un mot sur un parchemin neuf, bondit à la volière et ait envoyé un des hiboux familiaux à :

_Hermione Granger  
>Quelque part au dehors parce que je n'ai pas son adresse. Peut-être chez les Weasley.<em>

J'ai plus qu'à espérer que mon hibou la trouve. Et que mon cadeau lui plaise.

J'ai donc passé la semaine suivante à attendre des nouvelles de mon hibou. Qui n'a pas réapparu.

Soit il est mort, soit ce volatile idiot s'est perdu.

Moralité, je me suis re-morfondue.

Jusqu'à la soirée de St Sylvestre du Ministère.

J'aurais dû y penser. Evidement qu'Hermione serait invitée, c'est un des membres du Trio d'Or qui a vaincu Voldy après tout. Elle est resplendissante dans sa robe bleu pâle. Très adulte et juvénile à la fois. Mais comme l'a dit Astoria, aucun sens de la mode, elle ne sait absolument pas choisir ses accessoires. Oser promener un machin roux en robe de soirée violette à son bras, ça jure terriblement.

Je dois dire que j'étais bien d'accord. Surtout que l'Affreux Roux ne l'a pas lâchée de la soirée, ni durant le repas, ni pendant le bal, ou il a passé son temps à lui marcher sur les pieds en dansant ou à lui raconter des trucs à l'oreille quand ils n'étaient pas avec Potter, et la Weasmoche family. Sérieusement, Molly Weasley n'a jamais entendu parler du stérilet ? Ce n'est pas possible d'avoir autant d'enfants. Roux.

Heureusement de notre côté la soirée ne fut pas si terrible que ça. Principalement parce que les parents nous ont laissé tranquilles. Que regarder Daphné des Glaces bouillir de rage quand elle voyait Astoria et Draco, bien que n'étant pas un couple, danser ensemble, est très drôle. Et que Loufoca est venue nous rejoindre. Et qu'il est impossible de passer une mauvaise soirée en compagnie de Loufoca.

Et puis surtout, un peu avant minuit, je m'étais mise un peu à l'écart pour laisser Mélissa et Loufoca un peu seules pendant que Draco était parti chercher à boire aux sœurs Greengrass (et personne ne veut se retrouver seul avec Astoria et Daphné quand elles se disputent l'attention d'un garçon croyez moi, ça vous plombe l'ambiance d'une soirée). Et Hermione, qui avait visiblement réussi à enfin se débarrasser de son encombrant accessoire, j'ai nommé l'Affreux Roux, m'a rejointe.

-« Salut Pansy, comment vas-tu ? »

-« Bien, et toi ? Je te remercie pour le cadeau de Noël et la carte, ça m'a fait très plaisir, les Appleby's Arrows c'est mon équipe préféré, j'ai hâte d'aller les voir jouer dans deux jours. Je t'avais envoyé un mot mais euh je n'avais pas ton adresse et euh visiblement mon hibou s'est perdu… enfin je ne dis pas ça pour que… mais je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que je suis impolie ou que ton cadeau m'a déplu. »

-« Hem… Bien euh en fait … « a-t'elle dit en rougissant un peu…

Et elle a agité son bras devant moi. Son bras ou il y avait un bracelet. En argent. Avec des runes pendues. Bref pas un bracelet, LE bracelet.  
>Son cadeau.<p>

-« Ton hibou est arrivé, tu avais raison j'étais chez les parents de Ron et Ginny, et euh, pendant que je rédigeais une réponse, euh comment dire ? Tu connais Pattenrond, mon chat ? Je ne comprends pas d'habitude il est très gentil, très sage, mais euh là, disons que enfin bref il était de mauvaise humeur parce que euh…passons, et euh il a un peu, sautésurtonhibouenluicassantuneaile. »

Hein ?

-« Euh tu pourrais répéter la fin, s'il te plait ? »

-« Euh il est possible que mon chat, ait accidentellement brisé une aile de ton hibou. Mais la dame de l'animalerie magique a dit qu'il serait vite remis, je pourrais te le renvoyer dans 2 ou 3 jours. Je n'osais pas te le dire. »

J'ai éclaté de rire. Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ? Et puis Hermione était tellement mignonne, avec son rougissement embarrassé.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma famille a plusieurs hibou, ce n'est pas grave. » ai-je dit, entre deux hoquets de rire.

-« Eh ! Ne te moque pas de moi, j'étais vraiment inquiète ! »

-« Mais qui donc oserait se moquer de la grande Hermione Jane Granger, la Sauveuse du monde sorcier ? »

Bref, pendant qu'elle grommelait qu'elle me ferait taire, le décompte a eu lieu.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1 … BONNE ANNEE.

Et là, elle m'a embrassée. Embrassée comme dans « ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes, légèrement, avant qu'elle ne glisse négligemment sa langue entre mes lèvres, un baiser léger comme un papillon, avec un goût de cerise ».

Puis elle a dit :

-« J'ai réussi à te faire taire »

Et elle est partie. Comme ça.


	6. De bon matin, j'ai rencontré le train

**Désolée du retard, comme d'hab rien n'est à moi.**  
><strong>Mais merci à Lounils et sa review qui m'ont rappelée de poster ce chapitre de derrière les fagots.<strong>

Forcément, après, je ne l'ai plus vue du reste de la soirée.  
>Et le lendemain, alors que j'étais encore euphorique... douche froide.<br>Elle m'a renvoyé mon hibou. Vous savez, celui à qui son chat avait cassé l'aile et qu'elle devait garder encore 2/3 jours. Bah, celui-là.  
>Avec la lettre la plus glaciale du monde. Enfin non, pas glaciale, juste refroidissante.<br>Je vous résume parce que hors de question de la relire encore une fois.  
>Alors, elle avait bu, un coup dans le nez, elle sait pas ce qui lui a pris, probablement une sombre mixture des frères Weasmoche, vous savez, les jumeaux comiques (oui, je sais une célèbre auteur cracmole a dit que Fred était mort mais c'était juste pour l'intensité dramatique, je vous affirme qu'il est vivant). Bref, elle est désolée, me prie d'oublier son comportement, parce que bon voilà quoi elle est avec Weasmoche, et que même si nous sommes amies et qu'elle sait que je ne le dirai pas, elle préfère éviter que son copain l'apprenne, patati et patata.<p>

" Autant vous dire qu'elle est totalement dans le déni", a dit Draco.

Je suis désespérée.  
>Non pas que je pensais que ça serait facile mais bon, on aurait pu penser qu'après qu'ELLE m'ait embrassée, elle aurait eu le courage d'assumer. C'est une Gryffondor, ou non ? Elle DOIT être courageuse, c'est SON rôle. Moi je suis la machiavélique, elle la courageuse.<p>

Bref, j'ai déprimé jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Et dans le Poudlard Express, à chaque fois que je l'ai croisée, elle était avec son affreux Weasmoche mâle a se lécher les amygdales. J'suis dé-gout-tée.

En plus, vous auriez pu croire que mes "amis" m'auraient soutenue, mais non, Draco et Mélissa n'ont fait que sourire , et Astoria m'a regardé en secouant la tête et en marmonnant que je ne comprends rien.  
>Vous savez quoi ? Elle a raison, je ne comprends RIEN. Pourquoi ils dépriment pas avec moi par solidarité ? Bande de faux amis !<p>

Autant vous dire que durant cette première semaine de reprise post vacances, impossible de mettre la main sur Hermione, à croire qu'elle me fuit. Par contre, Belette mâle se pavanne dans tout le chateau fier comme Artaban.  
>Vous ai-je dit que je hais ma vie ?<p>

Heureusement, Loufoca est là, elle. Elle me donne des nouvelles d'Hermione.  
>C'est comme ça que j'ai appris qu'elle n'avait pas oublié notre idée de soutien aux Serpentard maltraités. Elle en a parlé à Potter, qui est d'accord avec elle, à Weasmoche son copain, qui n'est pas d'accord avec elle, et à la Weasmoche family, qui est d'accord avec elle. Bref, apparement Potter et elle vont lancer une campagne dans la presse.<br>Et Mélissa a demandé à Loufoca si elle savait comment ils avaient passé les vacances. Je ne veux pas savoir qu'elle a passé 2 semaines collée à son Affreux Roux. J'ai avadakedavrisé Melissa des yeux, sans mentir, si mes yeux étaient des baguettes, elle serait morte à mes pieds. Mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

Bref, d'après Loufoca, que je soupçonne d'avoir des soupçons sur moi (vous suivez ?), Hermione a passé tous les jours avant le 31 à se disputer avec l'Affreux Roux, au point de frôler la rupture, puis subitement, se serait rapproché de lui.  
>Franchement, c'est n'importe quoi. Vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai des soupçons sur Loufoca, pourquoi aurait-elle dit un truc aussi absurde si ce n'est pour ne pas me peiner parce qu'elle sait que j'ai des sentiments pour Hermione ?<p>

D'après Mélissa à qui j'en ai parlé:  
>d'un, il est évident que Luna sait pour moi et Hermione ( juste mes sentiments, pas l'histoire du baiser quoique...) et de deux, je ne comprends vraiment rien.<p>

Peuh, qu'elle retourne enfiler les bouchons de bierraubeurre avec sa Serdaigle, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire .

N'empêche qu'ensuite j'ai passé 2 semaines à laisser des messages à Hermione, et elle, elle n'a pas daigné y répondre. Casino (ma chouette, celle qui a eu l'aile cassée parce que c'est un bandit manchot et qu'avant son nom c'était Cassiopée et j'en ai marre des chouettes aux noms mythologiques/célèbres) est même revenue plusieurs fois avec la lettre. Et vous n'allez pas me faire croire que ma chouette est suffisament bête pour ne pas trouver Hermione à Poudlard. Il suffit d'aller à la bibliothèque !  
>Cette fois, c'est clair qu'elle m'évite.<p>

Heureusement pour moi, je connais bien Hermione et toutes ses cachettes (non, ce n'est pas UNIQUEMENT du aux heures que j'ai passé à la suivre en secret). Donc j'ai fini par lui tomber dessus dans le parc, sur le banc près d'un chêne un peu à l'écart où elle aime aller lire.

-"Salut Gryffy"  
>-"Oh Pansy, je veux dire Parkinson, euh non, Pansy. Comment vas tu ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Et tes vacances ? Il y'a un problème avec ton hibou ? Ton devoir ? "<br>-" Notre amitié"  
>Là, j'admet qu'elle a eu l'air perdu, c'était trop mignon.<br>-"Je ne comprends pas"  
>-"J'ai un problème avec notre amitié. Ou plutot avec le fait que tu m'évites depuis Nouvel An. Alors que je n'ai strictement rien fait (hélàs pour moi)"<br>-Je ne t'évite pas !" a-t'elle hurlé, toute rouge.  
>Avant de reprendre plus bas parce que quelques élèves présents dans le parc s'étaient retournés: "Je ne t'évite pas, c'est juste qu'il est normal que je passe du temps avec mon petit ami qui m'aime et tout, enfin tu vois, c'est vrai que je dois accorder un peu d'attention à Ron"<br>Un peu d'attention ? Elle se fout de ma gueule ? Elle lui lèche la glotte quasiment H24 ! C'est plus "qu'un peu d'attention".  
>Mais je suis restée super calme, J'ai même pas crié.<br>-"Très bien, je comprends tout à fait que tu aies BEAUCOUP d'attention à accorder à ton petit ami idiot, avec qui tu passes ton temps à te disputer quand vous n'êtes pas en train de vous embrasser, mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une raison pour ne répondre à aucun de mes messages, ou même ne pas du tout m'adresser la parole à l'école et me fuir dans les couloirs."  
>-"Je ne fuyais pas ! Je suis une Gryffondor !"<br>-"Oh bien sûr, pourtant depuis que TU m'as embrassée à Nouvel An, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de contact avec toi! Ce n'est pas ce qui correspond à la définition de fuir, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?"  
>Ok, j'admet que je n'aurais peut-être pas du la traiter de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, mais admettez qu'elle l'a bien cherché.<br>-"Je.. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je croyais qu'on était amies mais visiblement non, les vrais amis ne se donnent pas ce genre de surnom. Oh mais c'était sans doute un plan de Serpentard pour avoir une bonne note à un devoir que sans moi tu aurais totalement raté !" a-t'elle laché; venimeuse.  
>Je rêve ou elle m'engueule ? Ca va être de MA faute maintenant ? Nan mais je veux bien être gentille, amoureuse et toute guimauve, mais faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties. Ca va chier des bulles !<br>-"Justement, MOI je pensais que nous étions amies, mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas pour toi, les vrais amis comme tu dis, s'expliquent quand ils ont un problèmes, ils ne fuient pas les autres, ni ne leur gueulent dessus quand ils sont pas d'accord ! Oh, mais c'est vrai, excuse moi, tu ne peux pas savoir vu que tes meilleurs amis sont Potty et la Belette, tu sais, ceux qui te font la gueule pour UN BALAI, ou qui se barrent en laissant leurs amis affronter Voldy tout seuls!"  
>-"Venant de la personne prête à sacrifier Harry pour sauver SA peau, ça ne manque pas de culot."<br>-"Oui, c'est vrai proposer de sacrifier UNE personne pour en sauver 200 est un tel crime ! Mais il me semble qu'au final c'est le sacrifice de Potter qui nous a tous sauvé, s'il l'avait fait plus tôt peut-être qu'on n'aurait pas eu cinquante morts..."  
>Et là elle m'a giflée.<br>Je comprends Draco quand il dit qu'elle a du punch, j'ai cru que je tournais 3 fois dans ma culotte tellement elle a tapé fort.  
>Mais ça m'a un peu calmée. Ca ou les larmes dans ses yeux, je ne sais pas trop.<br>-"Comment oses-tu ? Tu ne crois pas qu'Harry culpabilise assez ? Que je ne culpabilise pas, de ne pas avoir compris assez vite ? tu..."  
>-"Je suis désolée, j'ai dit, je n'aurais pas du dire ça, j'ai été trop loin, je sais bien que Potter a fait ce qu'il a pu. Et toi aussi. Je n'aurais pas du m'emporter"<br>-"Non, tu n'aurais pas du"  
>-"Mais admets aussi que toi aussi, tu as été un peu loin. Je suis ton amie Hermione (ou plus si tu veux, j'suis pas contrariante)."<br>-Je... C'est vrai, Pansy, tu as raison, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça ou te fuir."  
>- " C'est rien, mais tu pourrais m'expliquer, tu ne crois pas ? C'est à cause du...de... cette chose à laquelle je n'ai parlé à personne ?<br>Oui, je sais, j'en ai parlé à Draco, Mélissa et Astoria, mais eux, ils ne comptent pas vraiment comme des personnes, ils sont là pour faire tapisserie quand ils ne servent pas de faire-valoir comique.  
>- "Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait."<br>Hum... réfléchissons ... parce que je suis carrément sexy, intelligente, drôle, belle et cool, tout ce que son mec n'est pas. Mais j'dis ça, j'dis rien.  
>-"Je veux dire, tu es une fille et moi aussi."<br>Ok, depuis quand ça pose problème, le lesbianisme existe depuis des millénaires dans de multiples cultures, pour une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui adore défendre les opprimés, elle est pas super au point sur les droits homos, la p'tite Hermione.  
>-"Et même si tu es super, et que j'aime passer du temps avec toi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, ça allait mal avec Ronald mais je ne sais pas... J'ai besoin de passer du temps avec Ron, pour me rappeller pourquoi je l'aimais... l'aime. Tu comprends ? "<br>-"Oui, je crois" j'ai dit.  
>Ensuite, on a convenu de se revoir dans une semaine pour reprendre nos séances de devoirs communs.<p>

Mais vous savez quoi ? J'ai TOUT compris cette fois.

C'est pour ça qu'après, je me suis précipitée dans la salle commune, après avoir arraché une Mélissa roucoulante des bras de Loufoca, pour retrouver Draco et Astoria.  
>-" J'ai TOUT compris"<br>-"Super Pansy, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles mais j'étais avec Luna, alors ça a intérêt à être important sinon, je tiens à die que je serais dans l'obligation de te tuer d'une façon lente et particulièrement douloureuse."  
>-"Je suis d'accord Pans', j'étais pas avec Loufoca, et t'es ma meilleure amie mais je discutais avec Astoria là, avant que tu nous interrompes"<br>-"Tu as des nouveaux potins ?"  
>(Je vous laisse deviner qui a dit quoi)<br>-"Je parle d'Hermione, j'ai tout compris, pourquoi elle m'évite, tout !"  
>Mélissa et Draco se sont regardés en soupirant tandis qu'Astoria m'encourageait à poursuivre.<p>

Je leur ai raconté dans les grandes lignes la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Hermione.  
>-"Vous comprenez ? Elle craque pour moi ! Mais évidement, elle est totalement dans le déni de voir sa petite vie hétéro-normée s'effondrer parce qu'elle craque pour une fille. Alors elle fuit;"<br>-"Et c'est CA ta grande nouvelle ? Désolée Pansy, mais je crois vraiment que je vais devoir te tuer."  
>-"Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?"<br>-" Oh, s'il te plait Pans', c'était juste tellement évident, même Astoria avait remarqué"  
>-" Eh ! Je n'aime pas le ton sur lequel tu dis ça! J'ai un grand sens de l'observation, surtout pour les potins ! Mais c'est vrai, Pans', que c'était évident. Surtout que la Granger n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool à la soirée, alors je vois mal comment elle aurait pu t'embrasser sous influence"<br>Attendez, comment ça, elle n'avait pas bu ? Et surtout, comment ASTORIA le sait ?  
>-"Je vous l'ai dit, je suis super observatrice pour les potins, j'ai bien vu Rouquin mâle vider le bar sous le regard désapprobateur de sa copine qui elle n'a bu que du sans alcool, probablement parce qu'elle s'est dit que ça serait plus facile pour ramener son ivrogne de petit ami après."<br>-"Euh...ok. Passons. Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? Je ne vais pas laisser se rabibocher avec son mec quand elle prend enfin conscience qu'il se peut que je lui plaise ? Mais je ne veux pas non plus paraitre trop agressive."  
>-"C'est sûr que la stratégie du bourrin c'est plutot celle de Weasmoche. A mon avis, il faut faire preuve de subtilité, de romantisme", a dit Draco.<br>Astoria et Mélissa ont approuvé, et j'ai trouvé une super idée.  
>Dans 15 jours, c'est la St-Valentin, et crois-moi, Hermione Granger, parole de Pansy Parkinson, je ne vais pas lâcher l'affaire.<p> 


End file.
